Ulaz
Ulaz was a member of the Blade of Marmora who disguised himself as a technician and helped Shiro escape from the Galra Empire once the Galra learned of the Blue Lion's presence on Earth, although Shiro lost memories of their encounter from a head injury sustained during his escape. Ulaz gave Shiro the coordinates to one of the Blade of Marmora's bases through coding in Shiro's prosthetic arm. He later returns once Shiro begins recollecting memories of the escape and informs the Voltron team about the existence of his rebel faction. Ulaz willingly dies soon after when Prorok attacks the team as a Robeast, sacrificing himself to save them from the powerful enemy. Appearance Ulaz is a male-coded Galra with humanoid features. He has ashy purple skin but his face is dominated by a paler, lavender shade. He has small yellow eyes, flyaway white eyebrows, high cheeckbones and an elongated jaw. His ears are stubby and elflike, and his hair is styled in a low Mohawk. In his first appearance, Ulaz is posing as a Galra surgeon. He wears an orange and black chestplate over a black bodysuit. The chestplate is decorated with a pink symbol denoting lower-ranking Galra officers: it has three segments, resembling a talon, a lit torch, or a creature with long, angular horns. The chestplate tapers into an inverted triangle that ends just above his ribs. A swooping belt supports an ankle-length, plain black skirt. He has black shoulder pads and matching elbow-length gloves. The collar on his armour is black and wide-set, forming a tight seal around his neck. Ulaz's surgical mask is composed of a black facial plate and a mouthpiece with glowing purple air filters. It attaches without straps and instead suctions onto his cheeks witch grey flaps. In his second scene, Ulaz is outfitted in his Blade of Marmora uniform: a grey bodysuit with a hood, and armour covering the legs, shoulders, torso, and arms. The biceps, waist and trachea are left exposed. The chestplate tapers into an inverted triangle and ends at the pelvis. The places where the armour is sealed around the bodysuit - the wrists, top of the biceps - are accented in blue. The chest and faceplate have glowing parallel lines on them: the sigil of the Blades. A black hood is tucked into the chestplate and his boots split into two toes to assist with parkour. Ulaz has ribbed blue shoulder pads connected at the front to his chestplate, and at the back to his dagger sheath; a sign of high status among the Blades. He acessorises with a brown utility belt. Personality Ulaz maintains a quiet and collected demeanour even in the face of death. His years of training as a Blade has meant he is able to detach himself emotionally from high-stakes situations and conduct his bussiness with brutal efficiency. Despite this, he lacks the bloodthirstiness of most Galra, showing restraint in his fight with the Paladins after infiltrating the Castle of Lions. Ulaz is a selfless and compassionate individual, sacrificing himself to save the Paladins when he believed that their contribution to the fight against Zarkon would be greater than his own. With Allura, who has shown him nothing but aggression and suspicion, he acts respectfully and reservedly, even when she has him pinned against the wall of the Castle. Abilities Ulaz is a highly skilled espionage agent. He is proficient at infiltrating Galra bases, such as the one Shiro is held captive in as a gladiator. He is especially talented at harmonising with the people he's syping on, able to earn the trust of his peers to the degree that he's left alone with valuable assests (Shiro). Ulaz can make clean getaways and infiltrate highly secure facilities, like the Castle of Lions, unseen. He fights conservatively using a hand-to-hand and sword combat, wasting no energy on unnecessary acrobatics. He preferrs to keep his opponents at a distance, and if not, harness his size and strength to use them as projectiles (throwing Hunk at Lance and Keith incapacitated all three simultaneously). He tends to use the element of surprise to his advantage, dragging Pidhe behind her grappling hook, rather than letting go, and catching Keith's sword, rather than countering the blow. Ulaz can also pilot Galra spacecraft. He uses this skill to pilot his ship into Haggar's RoBeast; a fearsome mech suit sent to destroy the Paladins, killing himself and injuring the robot. Gallery S2E03.10. Galran surgeon is creepy.png|If he pulls out a drill and asks ‘is it safe’… S2E03.11. What more do you want.png S2E03.17. This guy might just be good 2.png S2E03.19. We don't have much time.png|Uploading coordinates to find the Blade of Mamora. S2E03.22. What are you doing.png Shiro and Ulaz.png S2E03.28. Why are you helping me.png S2E03.29. As a figher and a leader, you give hope.png S2E03.30. Ulaz leaves Shiro.png S2E03.97. Intruder's back with strange blade weapon.png S2E03.98. Intruder turns around slightly.png S2E03.100. Intruder ignores Lance's order to hold still.png S2E03.112. This isn't going to end well.png S2E03.124. Swing and a miss.png S2E03.138. Intruder calmly watches Keith approach.png S2E03.140. Shiro and intruder at a stalemate.png S2E03.143. Intruder pauses with Shiro's hand at his throat.png S2E03.145. Oh hey it's Ulaz under the mask.png S2E03.148. Furious Allura holding Ulaz against the wall.png S2E03.149. Stop it's him compiled.png Team Voltron with Ulaz.png Ulaz Does not Intend to Kill.jpg S2E03.157. Yes - We are called the Blade of Marmora.png S2E03.185. Now if you'll free me, I need to send a message.png S2E03.196. We learned too late a tyrant.png S2E03.200. So you have agents working inside Zarkon's ranks.png Ulaz (Voltron).png S2E03.204. It's a ceremonial blade.png|Ulaz' blade. Shiro, Pidge, Ulaz, Keith and Hunk.png S2E03.209. You were tracked.png S2E03.218. It's another of Zarkon's robots - beasts - robeasts.png S2E03.287. Voltron is too valuable.png S2E03.288. Ulaz dives into the heart of the beast.png Ulaz's Final Moment.png Ulaz save Shiro and Team Voltron.png Trivia *It was noted that after his death, Shiro and Keith continue to honor his memory as well as giving Keith a better understanding about Galra. * Ulaz, along with Keith himself, held a pivotal role in allowing Allura to see the goodness in Galrans that she initially painted as ruthless monsters. The Altean princess initially maintained her negative view about Galrans due to Zarkon's betrayal to her father in the past, but as she and the rest of Voltron Team begins to form an alliance with Blade of Marmora and learning about Keith's Galran heritave, her said view gradually crushed until she eventually understood her errors and decided to give them a chance to atone their mistakes. Category:Characters Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Galra Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Blade of Marmora